After a source entity sends a request for action to be fulfilled by a target entity, a wait state mechanism of the source entity may wait for a response from the target entity for a certain time period that is usually set by a predefined or fixed wait time value. A request timeout may occur when a response has not been received from the target entity within the designated time period after transmitting the request.